


Dalliance

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Scratching, Smut, Teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have decided to be a little bit more than friends and a lot less than boyfriends, and well it was all fun and games until emotions and morality came into question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Maetaurus and Dannihowell

_One month after the first hookup:_

 

The familiar ring of an alarm that wasn't his ripped through the black cloud of sleep drawing Phil out of bed and into the bathroom. His tousled hair and irritated eyes weren't enough to distract him from the meadow of red, purple and pink down his neck. He didn't remember them going at it this hard last night.

Did he dare turn around and look at his back? Uneasily he put his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder at the streams of red starting from his shoulders and traversing all the way down.

"Oh my god," Phil mumbled with a slight smirk. Yeah that's right, he was getting some of the best sex of his life without having to think twice about commitment. It was honestly one of the greatest arrangements he could have ever come to after what could only be described as a fortunate accident.

Beaming with satisfaction, Phil went back to the bedroom where Dan was now awake and on his phone. 

"Oh you're still here," Dan said with genuine surprise.

"Yeah, I actually only got up a few minutes ago," Phil replied as he dug his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

“Do you have work today?” Dan asked timidly, watching Phil’s movements. 

“Nah, I have the day off.”

“Oh so you could maybe hang around for a bit; for like maybe breakfast or something?”

 “Yeah I could…” Phil mumbled, picking up his shirt.

One sloppy drunken one night stand has made all of the difference. Dan and Phil had always been good friends and as far as they were concerned, this just made them closer. Neither of them had felt a touch so fiery and dangerous, yet enticing and soothing.

It was too good not to do again, and again. No other hook up with anyone else even come close to the little bursts of passion, pure skill in touch and accessibility.

They could get to each other within ten minutes and going their separate ways within another two or so hours. And that’s all that mattered: fast and easy quality sex. When Phil didn’t feel like getting himself off, all it took was a swift back and forth texting and he could be in Dan’s bed within the hour. And when Dan was stressed, chances were he was already at Phil’s flat trying to fix that.

What made this system so desirable for the two of them was the loose nature and lack of a lot of emotional communication. Yes, they still communicated a lot and often, but who gave a fuck about emotions? Not Dan or Phil, that’s for sure. The only emotions that needed to be discussed were the ones centered around conset, pain, or the lack thereof, and that was about it, or so Phil thought. Dan would argue that comfort played a role in their agreement, but that was dangerously “coupley”.

  
“Holy shit your back…” Dan mumbled as he watched Phil shuffle around his room for his clothes. 

“Yeah I know,” Phil chuckled, “That’s all you.”

“No kidding,” Dan replied, blushing a bit. “It doesn’t hurt or anything right?” he added, walking over to Phil.

“Nah, I didn’t even notice they were there.”

“I think that maybe you should take a shower and put some medicine on those scratches, you know just in case. So they don’t get infected or something.”

“That depends is that shower with you or…?”

Dan fought back the frown that threatened to rip his mouth in half. “No I’m too sore,” he lied. “Maybe another time.”

“It’s cool, but yeah a shower sounds like a great idea. Is it cool if I borrow a shirt? Mine kind of smells like sweat with a hint of vodka and well just mostly sweat,” Phil said with a giggle.

“Like you even need to ask to borrow my clothes.”

“Well you know. Thought I should be polite or something.”

 

* * *

 

_Five months into their dalliance:_

That’s how things always were: Dan caring way too much about Phil and Phil being too damn oblivious to see that it was more than just a formality. It always seemed like Dan was always at his heels, trailing behind trying to find a reason for him to stay and just be with Phil.

He didn’t want to be with anyone else but they didn’t love each other; Dan knew that for a fact. There was nothing even remotely loving about anything they did, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of longing.  

 

_Eyes, lips, gasps._

 

When Phil had his thumbs on his cheeks with the creaks and as Dan reaches out, not tugging on Phil’s black hair but his heart and his mind, making it turn and tumble and asking himself if  what they’re doing this isn't right, and what has changed. The casualness of it all...something about it has changed and Phil doesn't like it. He doesn't hate it, but he's not quite sure how he feels about it.

 

_Hands, hair, moans._

 

Dan thinks something is missing, or that maybe he’s missing something. But it can’t be something he’s looking for in Phil, but rather with the release that comes with Phil. It’s something powerful–no threatening, and he craves more of it. Not just in the form of sex either.

 

_Skin, scratches, bites._

 

Clawing to get it out of Phil, desperate to hear it but not say it himself. Dan hopes to force the words out of Phil’s mouth, thinking if he could just give him enough, bite down hard enough, leave long enough scratches, then Phil might just say it.

 

_Grabbing, squeezing, mouth._

 

Phil’s knows it, he’s not an idiot. He can hear Dan with no words. Something new he did not realize he’d been invested in enough to notice. As he made his favorite boy dance under the strings he just loved to pluck and tangle he noticed a lot of new old things here. There was passion, far too much of it to be ignored. Not enough greed, not enough lust. He didn’t like it. Destruction was imminent but here he was feeding more into it. A blind sense of trust and blatant desire are clouding his judgement.

 

_Neck, gaze, harder._

 

We can't keep doing this, their body language shouted at each other as a warning almost every single night after every one of these stupid little get togethers. What was any of this shit and why didn’t they do more? They were always with one another and for what? A meaningless fuck and to be fucking ignored? This moment can continue, but this has to stop.

 

_Shudder, arms, pleasure, tears?_

 

* * *

 

_Eight months invested:_

 

Phil stared up at the ceiling, completely drained and slightly annoyed. He told himself it would never get this far, that it was all casual and there were no feelings, that this was just a temporary, short term thing. It was only supposed to be a quick fix for the two of them, nothing more.

What an absurd idea for him to think that was going to be possible.

He felt Dan stir and looked down at him; his head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. Phil remembered the days where they would fall asleep on opposite ends of the bed, facing opposite directions, and look at them now. It was almost like they were a couple; how dangerous.

 

"Mmm sorry," Dan mumbled, nuzzling into Phil's chest.

"Shh it's fine," Phil replied, smoothing out Dan's hair.

"But–" 

"It's late, go back to sleep," Phil said softly. 

"Okay," Dan said quietly.

A soft sigh escaped Phil's lips as he wrapped his arms around Dan. He could almost feel Dan’s headache and his internal frustration. He shouldn't be annoyed with Dan and he shouldn't be annoyed with himself. They were only human, and heaven forbid either of them have emotions.

Honestly Phil was surprised this hadn’t happened sooner. You just can't live like this for that long. A few sporadic hook ups was one thing, but making the conscious decision to be the other one's quick fuck whenever they wanted was another.

That's what lust does to people–it clouds judgement. Who cares about all of that emotional and moral crap? All that matters is that it feels good and that everyone's needs are met. Fast, easy, consensual sex was all that mattered to Dan and Phil. Dan tried not to care about how alive Phil's touch and embrace made him feel; all that mattered was that the sex was good. Phil tried not to care about just how blissful Dan looked, or the way he would make loving eye contact with him as he tugged at his hair and arched his back; all that mattered was that it felt good.

Looking back at it, it was never pure lust for the sake of getting off. Maybe the first few times where they were too hammered to care and looking for a quick fuck, but even then they always ended up with each other as opposed to some stranger.

 

"Are you sure it's okay?" Dan asked softly.

"Yeah, it's fine. We can talk about it in the morning," Phil reassured, rubbing Dan's arms.

"I feel bad," Dan said simply.

"For what? Being human?"

Dan shrugged, "I just feel like you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Dan. I promise."

 

* * *

 

_Eight months and two weeks:_   

The night had started out like any other. Both Dan and Phil were positively intoxicated with giggles and hands. They were in Phil’s hair, on his chest, on his bum. Dan’s lips were on his neck pulling him under his spell. As he breathed his vodka stained kiss he was around him, and fuck he was in his veins, heart, and brain. He was everywhere and he was falling hard.

 

“Baby babe bae…” Phil murmured, pulling Dan closer.

“Hmmm what,” Dan mumbled back, still playing with Phil’s hair.

“How much longer do you want to stay here?”

“However long you want to,” Dan replied, kissing the base of Phil’s jaw.

 

Gosh this must have looked so dodgy. They were in the back room of the club and Dan was on his lap, almost as if he was giving him a private show. He kind of was, he was putting on the best act of his life, unsure of when the curtain was going to close.

 

Phil slid his hand under Dan’s shirt, up his waist and back, feeling the goosebumps rise across his heated skin. “But I want to know when you want to go,” Phil replied.

 

“We can go now,” Dan said softly.

“No rush babe,” Phil said, dancing his fingers along Dan’s back, tickling him, maybe even poking at Dan’s heart.

“Then why ask?” Dan retorted, arching his back slightly.

 Phil glanced up at Dan and smirked at him. “Because I like to hear what you have to say, and I like it when you get snippy with me.”

“Shut up, I’ll make you swallow that confidence.”

“You always say that and you still haven’t,” Phil said with a smug grin.

“Let’s go now,” Dan pressed, grinding his hips into Phil’s.

 “If you say so darling.”

 

With hazy steps from the back of the club, the two stumbled into the night air. Phil thought he had his hand firmly wrapped around Dan’s waist but he seemed so far away, distant even. He knew he was right next to him but it was almost as if they were on two different wavelengths.

“Are you alright?” Phil asked softly.

 “I’m perfectly fine,” Dan said with an unconvincing giggle.

 

By the time they got back to Dan’s flat the mood had turned and Dan had his arms back around Phil and his lips on his so much forward feverence, almost as if it was a cry to be heard, to be touched, maybe even to be loved.

As they made out on the bed, the sloppy grinding and messy hands. Even as they removed each other’s clothes, an icy chill ran down both spines, almost telling them to stop.

 

“Fuck, I need you so much right now,” Dan muttered as he pulled off Phil’s shirt.

“Whatever you want, just tell me,” Phil replied, pulling Dan into his lap.

“What do you mean?” Dan as he removed his own shirt.

”You know you can tell me anything, ask me to do what you want, whatever.”

Dan eye’s flickered away for a moment. ”Of course I know that,” he said dismissively, kissing the side of Phil’s neck.

Phil shrugged as he unbuttoned and unzipped Dan’s jeans. “I just thought I’d remind you,” he mumbled.

There were always hints of deeper feelings when they got off together. It was almost never rough and far too delicate and loving. A soft caress of two carefully guarded hearts. This was never going to survive, the late night visits and three am rustle of the sheets. The sexts and sweet texts, clashing with the grabbing and the cuddling, crossing over the hair pulling and gentle kisses. The emotions were beyond conflicting for both parties, but not yet at the surface despite the bubbling.

 

“Phil,” Dan moaned softly as Phil palmed him once he’d removed his jeans. 

“Please, I just started sunshine,” Phil mewled back as put his mouth on Dan’s clothed cock.

 But how could they stop this? Stop with the warm hands and pure lust, pleasure being released in grandiose amounts, and the genuine care? It was an addiction beyond repair, a fix that neither of them could resist. Both needed more than just the sex but their relationship was not supposed to be that deep.

“God you’re infuriating,” Dan replied with an eyeroll.

“So you don’t want me to suck your dick?” Phil responded. “Cause I don’t have to,” he added, his voice trailing as he walked his fingers across Dan’s bulge.

“Such a fucking tease…” Dan mumbled.

“You love it.”

“Eat my ass.”

“Is that a comeback or a request?”

“Shut up,” Dan retorted, his voice getting stuck in his throat.

 “Sorry babe,” Phil said with a slight smirk as he continued stroking Dan’s cock, gently letting his hand slip under his waistband, warm fingers making his body ache and roll.

Even with Phil’s hands and mouth on him making him feel beyond great, he couldn’t help but feel empty and disconnected, almost as if Phil’s hands were going through him. He was trapped in some sort of limbo unsure of whether to let himself indulge completely or do what’s right.

But when Phil had stopped sucking, his fingers slipped out of silky black hair and onto Phil’s back, nails clawing as he grinded into him. Burning hips crashing into his making him melt and moan, hungry for more, he couldn’t quite find it in him to give up this moment.

 

* * *

 

_Eight months, three weeks and four days; last fuck three days ago:_

He heard Dan sniffle.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked as he sat up. Where are you always going? We decide to become fuck buddies and now you're too good for me? You never want to hang around me anymore?

 

"I'm just going to use the toilet. Don't worry I'm coming back." 

"Leave your phone here."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. I want to talk about this!”

“Oh my god. I’m not even fucking dressed, where the hell would I go in my pants?” Phil shouted back.

Dan pouted and ran his hands through his hair, “I don’t know. I just–”

“I have no idea what your problem is. We didn’t even do anything tonight, and you’re freaking out.”

 “Why must we do anything?” Dan yelled back.

“Isn’t that what this is?” Phil asked with genuine confusion. His tone had softened and he was leaning against the door, blankly staring back.

 

* * *  

 

_Nine months and two weeks; nearly two weeks since their last quickie:_

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Phil asked, fastening the buttons on his shirt. He eyed Dan who was sitting cross legged on his bed in his old uni hoodie from the mirror. 

“Yeah,” Dan replied, forcing a smile.

Phil draped his tie around his neck, “Don’t lie to me.”

“How many days again?”

 “Only four days. I’ll be back by Sunday.”

“Okay,” Dan mumbled playing with a loose string, refusing to look Phil in the eye. He bit his lip as he heard the soft shuffle of Phil’s feet before feeling the dip of the bed. “You’ll text me right?”

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll call you.”

“Promise?” Dan asked, barely audible. 

“No more breaking promises from here on out,” Phil replied tilting Dan’s chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes so that he knew he wasn’t lying. “My flight comes in around seven on Sunday and I’ll text and call you when I can during the weekend.” He kissed Dan’s forehead, “I have to go now.”

“I understand. I can stay here right?”

“If you want to. I mean you have the key; it’s up to you.”

 

* * *

 

_Ten months and three weeks; nine days since their last fuck:_

 

Phil swiped across the screen to accept the call. “You alright?”

 

“I think I’m dying.”

 “What kind of sick is it?”

 “The dying kind,” Dan mumbled, before breaking into a fit of coughs.

Phil chuckled. “I’ll be over in a few. Is there anything you need from the shops?”

“Those tissues with the moisturizer in them. You know the ones?” 

“Yeah. See you in a bit.”

 Dan hung up, letting his phone fall out of his hand and onto the bed. He hated being sick more than anything but it meant Phil would come over and take care of him so Dan couldn’t complain too much.

Phil smiled at his phone as he put it back in his pocket and went to get Dan his special tissues. He heard his phone ring again and shook his head as he took the call, “Yes what did you forget to add?”

“And that one ginger tea please?”

“As if you even needed to remind me.”

“Thank you,” Dan replied, making fake kissy noises at his phone.

 

* * *

 

_One year, two months and eleven days:_

 

Dan’s heartbeat was in his ears, his hands, in his own. His hot skin didn’t feel so far and foreign, but familiar and desired. The moans and pants he’d come to know along with his own. The sweet spots and the soft gaze. Dan’s grip on his arms and the way he’d hold onto him early in the morning.

The smell of not only hot and unrestrained sex, but rather the strong scent of coffee and ink from all of the paperwork Phil did, while Dan’s fingers clicked across his own keyboard, and flicked around in his hair trying to get it to be just perfect.

Hushed squeaks and the soft kisses that stopped the yelling, the way their hands just rested together when they went to the cinema or when Dan was sitting on his lap, pinning his arms above his head.

Their relationship twisted and turned and hit walls but it was out of the desire for something better and something more.

 

“How much longer?” Phil gasped out, his hands positioned on Dan’s hips.

Dan keened, bearing his neck upward. “I’m gonna come.”

Phil pulled him down then, wanting to look into his eyes when it happened. Bearing down with his feet, Phil fucked up into Dan’s tight entrance, holding him closer still. When Dan finally hit his peak, he clenched around Phil’s cock, pushing him over the edge at last.

They came simultaneously, gazing into each other’s eyes, foreheads connected. Dan let out a breathy chuckle, “Best one I think.”

“Agreed,” Phil breathed.

Sweaty and sated, they stayed like that for a few minutes before speaking again. Their gentle pants filling the quiet room, communicating what was in their goosebumps, on the tips of their tongue but hidden in the back of their throat.

“My lease is up next month,” Dan told him. He had an arm across Phil’s chest and his chin rested on it.

 “Yeah?” Phil questioned, trying to keep the hope from his voice.

Dan lifted his eyes to meet Phil’s. “It’s really too small to stay in.”

“Move in.”

“Took you long enough to ask me.”

* * *

  
_Two minutes since they first made love._


End file.
